Dragon Ball Z: The Saga of the Dragon's Power
by finalfighter
Summary: Trunks has grown up and moved away from his home. He has been training for the next tournament. He returns home to find out some shocking news.
1. A Warrior Returns

Dragon Ball Z:Saga Of the Dragon's Power 

Trunks (The recently little Trunks) moved away from his mothers and ventured off on his own. He found a little place to settle down in for a while and continue his training, he had wanted to be in the next city tournament. 

He trained day and night to get better and better. Each night making it a little more intense. 

A half a year went by and he thought that he was ready. But was he? A week before the tournament he returned home and visited his father and mother. 

And here it begins: 

Episode 1: A Warrior Returns 

Trunks landed on the front steps of his old house. He sighed and straighted his jacket. He lifted his hand and knocked. He heard foots stepps shuffling on the ground. He stepped back and waited. 

The door creeked open and a Blue head of hair peeked out. 

"TRUNKS!!!!" Bulma shreeked. "It's you!!!" she threw her arms around him and wouldn't let go. 

"Whoa mom calm down, I've only been gone a half a year." Trunks managed, he couldn't talk with the immense pressure on his back. 

"I know, but it seemed like eternity!" she started crying. "Look how much you've grown!" 

"Yeah well maybe just a couple of inches." 

"No I mean... you! You look so much stronger!" 

"Well I've been training for six months. Oh where's dad?" 

Bulma stopped crying. She pulled him inside, she went over and grabbed a picture frame. She sighed, "Trunks... ... ... You're Father... ... Had a heart attack... He died about 3 weeks ago... right before your brother was born... ..." 

"I thought it was suppose to be a girl." 

"Doctor's are always wrong. Go see him, he's in your old room." she paused, "His name's Blayd... That's what you father wanted it to be... he told me ... before he died. He said that... he had a very strong power welling up within him. Vegeta named him after a very strong warrior from his planet." She started crying. 

"It's alright mom." Trunks walked into his old room, he expected to see a black haird kid with blue eyes, but he saw a blonde haired kid with green eyes. Trunks recognized it, "Born a super sayin?!" 


	2. A Likeness in Him

DragonBall Z: Saga of the Dragon's Power Part II 

Episode 2: A Likeness in Him 

Trunks walked out of the room wide-eyed. He started to shed a tear for the loss of his father. He wiped his eyes and stared at the ground. They wouldn't stop. He did feel sad, but why was he crying this much? He realized that Blayd resembled Vegeta. Bulma wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Is he... sleeping?(sniff)" she asked still crying. 

Trunks nodded. "Yes... He resembles dad, I don't know how, he just reminds me of him." Trunks looked down, and saw the broken picture frame his mom had thrown. It was weird to Trunks, the only crack, was on Vegeta. 

"You know, it's funny..." Bulma started. "I thought that he looked like him too." Bulma sighed. "I haven't stopped crying since then. Well .... not literaly but, pretty.... much. (sniff)" Trunks went over and hugged his mom. 

"It'll be al..." he stopped. He remembered all the times when his father was there for him. He remembered him, even before he had the Mark on his head. _It made him crazy. _ He thought to himself. 

"I'm going to go into town... and see what's up.... there." he said. 

"Ok... I'll start making.... supper" she waved good bye and he flew off. 

In town there were hundreds and hundreds of posters hung up everywhere for the big tournament coming up, they had pictures of Mr. Satan (Hercule) all over them. Trunks chuckled to himself and couldn't wait to put him to the most embarrasing moment of his life. Losing the Championship. 

Trunks flew by a couple of people and they wouldn't take their eyes off him. Even when he was outa sight they still stared in the direction he dissapeared in. He sighed and went on. He slowed down and landed on a tall office building. He looked at the sky, there were no clouds, but yet he felt no sun. He neither saw it nor felt it's warn rays. He wondered if the other people could see it. 

He flew down behind the building and walked around. He asked a couple of people if tehy had felt the same way that he did. They said no. He thought to himself. _Maybe it's depression. Ah! ooh... it's gettin' colder._ The man next to him suddenly fell down. Trunks could see his breath. 

"Are you... a-alright?" Trunks asked. 

"It's sooo cold!" he whispered. 

"You feel it too... I felt it. And you can't see the sun. Here, take my jacket." 

"Thanks. It's weird people are walkin' around wearin' shorts. Do they not feel it?" he asked. 

Trunks shook his head. "I have no idea." 

Next time on Saga of the Dragon's Power: 

Trunks brings the old man to his mom's house and helps him get back on his feet. Meanwhile preperations are being made for the Tournament. Mr. Satan, being the chicken that he is, had second thoughts of signing up. He asks to resign but his supporters won't let him, 

Next time on Saga of the Dragon's Power: Episode 3, The Tournament's Here! 


End file.
